


Saving a Friend

by 2Annoying_Disarray_of_Fiction7



Category: Voltron Legendary Defender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 21:02:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9344519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Annoying_Disarray_of_Fiction7/pseuds/2Annoying_Disarray_of_Fiction7





	

Katie lay on her side, gripping her waist where the wound gushed blood. She felt herself dancing on the edge of consciousness. Suddenly, something was shaking her awake.  
"PIDGE!" Keith cried. She tried to focus on his face. Everything was so blurry and painful. Wouldn't it be easier to just sleep?   
Keith opened her eye with his thumb. "Pidge, hold on. Please, hold on." His voice cracked.   
She smiled with what little energy she could muster, "So...Y-you do care...about m-me." She whispered, her eyes shutting. Keith looked over her anxiously. He carefully scooped her up into his arms and held her bridal style. The ship was collapsing, they had to get out of here.   
Tears ran down her face, everything burned. Keith ran as fast as he could, trying to stay level to decrease his role in Pidge's pain. With the com system jammed he had no way to tell Shiro they needed to leave, or tell Coran to ready a healing pod. He jumped over pieces of collapsing corridor. Pidge tensing as the pain undoubtedly worsened.   
"Pidge, listen to me, you have to stay awake. Focus on something, anything. Just don't close your eyes." Keith shouted over the sound of falling debris. Pidge tried to focus on Keith, the bond the paladins had created, but was blocked. She focused on her family, her father, her mother, her...brother.   
Pain sunk in her like a knife. She cried out in pain, as Keith could only listen and hope they'd get there soon enough. Pidge tried to focus again. Her eyelids felt so heavy. She focused on her lion. Searching for it. The lion connected with her. Feeling her fear and pain. Suddenly, she felt weightless. Standing in space, feeling no pain. The lion roared in her mind, easily letting her see through it's eyes.   
Pidge's eyes began glowing a bright yellow. She no longer felt pain. Keith kept running, hoping this was a good sign.   
He rushed through the halls, suspicious of the lack of Galra guards, but thankful. Though, as soon as he thought it, three guards turned the corner. Immediately raising their blasters on sight. Weaving in and out of blaster fire, he lightly set Pidge behind a wall. Protecting her from blaster fire. He pulled out his Bayard and activated his shield. Taking two blaster hits in the shield, then slicing through two of the guards. Finally stabbing the third. Quickly deactivating the weapons and grabbing Pidge.


End file.
